Yugi VS The Turth
by Moon-bratz-new-World
Summary: Yugi is going places and that mean he needs someone by his side and the only person good enough is hidding Yugi past from him Y/S pairing


My interpretation  
  
  
  
Yugi and Kaiba battle  
  
  
  
Yugi walked alone around the grassy plain, what surprised him was Kaiba was late for their duel. Joey and the gang didn't know why Yugi left that morning in a hurry so they followed him to a battle field.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you showed up Yugi, Be prepared to fail!" Kaiba was a bit angry from the last time he was beaten so he was edgy and was willing to do anything for this win.  
  
"There is only one person who needs to prepared and that is you, you couldn't win last time you can't win now." They both got on the opposite ends of the battle arena (I don't know what it's called). Yugi pulled out his Grandpa's deck and gave a small smile placing it combined with his cards on the lower right taking out his seven cards Kaiba mimicked his action.  
  
"I have faith I will win, so I'll give you a head start!" Yami Yugi said looking at the deck in his hand.  
  
"Okay I'll place Koumori Dragon in attack mode and Place one magic card face down!" Kaiba placed a card on one of the four magic and trap card zones.  
  
"This is going to be easy Kaiba, I place one card face down and Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Attack Kaiba's Koumori Dragon!" Celtic Guardian attacks with a lighting attack making the Dragon vanish into the graveyard bringing Kaiba's 8000 attack points to 6600 . Kaiba looks inconsolable at the moment then he smiles.  
  
"I place Unknown Warrior of fiend in attack mode I flip my Magic card over decreasing your Celtic Guardian by 200 hundred, plus I change the field into Sogen Then I end my turn!" Yami Yugi looked stunned, then went back to his emotionless face.  
  
" Wise move, But not wise enough I place Wall of illusion in defense mode Then I end my turn."  
  
"What are they doing building up monsters?" Tea asked  
  
"looks like they are trying to get the other one to go first, they each have a trick up there sleeve." Tristan responded  
  
" I command, Unknown Warrior of fiend to attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian!" Kaiba's Unknown Warrior of fiend didn't move stood in defense mode. "What?"  
  
"You played perfectly into my trap, all your monster are trapped in defense mode until I inactivate my Dragon Capture Jar. Now it's my turn, Celtic Guardian attack Kaiba's Unknown Warrior of fiend!" Celtic attacked Unknown Warrior bringing Kaiba 6600 hundred life points down to 5400 points. Kaiba nervously shuffled threw his hand.  
  
"I play Ancient Telescope to see your top five cards." Five cards flashed in the telescope showing: Sorcerer of the doomed, witty Phantom, Mammoth Graveyard, Waboku, and Sword Of Dark Destruction.  
  
"HaHa Yugi boy, your in for it now, I place Sword stalker, and Trap hole in defense mode."  
  
"What? Growls" (good puppy) 'I have no choice but to, wait if I end my turn his Trap hole will be destroyed.' "HaHa, laughs on you, I end my turn making your Trap hole go to the graveyard."  
  
"You making me mad Yugi, you will lose! I place my original seven cards at the bottom of my pile. Drawing seven new cards. Then I end my turn."  
  
"Wise choice, Sense I'm not cold hearted I'll give you a fighting chance I will take off my Dragon capture Jar, And pass my turn back to you." "Yea, cold hearted I can feel the love. I will place Lord of D. face up in attack mode On the field along with The Flute Of Summoning Dragon. I will summon My blue eyes white dragon placing him in defense mode." "They are doing it again, what do you Yugi is planning?" Tea asked "What ever it is we know he is going to win look Kaiba doesn't have enough heart believe in his cards." Joey answered "Good move, I activate Yami which puts your Sogen in the graveyard. Ending my turn." "I'll change lord of D. into defense mode and put blue eyes white dragon into attack mode. Blues eyes white dragon attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian." Blues white dragon gives a powerful attack leaving Celtic Guardian to the graveyard. Bring Yugi's untouched 8000 points down to 5000 "I play Card destruction, Leaving you clueless about my hand and ending my turn." They get seven new cards and shuffle their decks. "Lord of D. attack Yugi's Wall Of Illusion!" Yugi grinned "I guess you can say that was almost a smart move, I now have 3800 but I can still beat you Kaiba! I'll start by putting The stern Mystic and Mystical Elf Face up in defense mode. Then Put Feral Imp face up in attack mode, My Yami card gives them all an extra 200 points. Then I end my turn." "To end his turn so soon, means he has got the dark magician in his hand meaning he has to get ride of old blue eyes first." Bakura said with know it all smile everyone just looked at him. "Hum, This is easier then I thought, I'll take out your defense line first Blues eyes white dragon attack Mystical Elf." Mystical Elf vanished to the graveyard. Leaving Yugi with 800 points. "Goes to show you only want to win because you have lost once, I play soul Exchange Blues eyes white dragon with Feral Imp! This card ends my turn." "No! What? You can't, got to fine something till I can kill blues eyes. I place Monster Puppeteer face up in defense mode. Giving my already 5400 life points a 500 boost to 5900. I also use my Monster Reborn and use it to take Dragon capture Jar under my control. Then I activate Dragon Capture Jar and end my turn." "I'll play your game, I place two cards face down and I end my turn." "Thank you for that Yugi, my once 5900 life points has just increased to 6400. I'll then put Judge Man in Attack then I'll end my turn." "Why do you end your turn you could win, Are you fretting over the fact that I'm right, Forget it, it's my turn to show you up I place dark hole face up using it to destroy all your monsters." "Are you done?" Kaiba was leaning over hands on ether said looking at his platform you couldn't see his eyes. "Yea, I'm down but only because Of Dragon Capture jar." "Like you once said Yugi, Sense I'm not cold hearted I'll give you a fighting chance I will take off my Dragon capture Jar, but I'll send it to the graveyard. I'll put down Gyakutenno Megami in defense mode and La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of the Lamp in attack mode. Ending my turn." " laughs I remembered something the heart is in the cards I'm going to switch one card with the first card on the top of my deck. Takes the first card I'll use Monster Reborn to summon Mysterious Puppeteer which makes my 800 life points 1300. Then I'll put Giant Soldier Of Stone in defense mode. Ending my turn." "You will pay Yugi, I place Destroyer Golem in Defense mode and fuse him with Castle wall upping is defense with 500 points, then I attack your The Stern mystic with Gyakutenno Megami." "While my points reach 1800, Your attack does nothing to The stern Mystic, You activated Waboku I put Blue eyes white dragon in attack mode and attack your Destroyer Golem pushing your points down to 3400." "While you went on and on I found a way out of your spider web, I place Reinforcements face up giving my Gyakutenno Megami 500 attack points I also place Fissure face up destroying your wall of Illusion. I will attack The stern Mystic With My Gyakutenno Megami." "Killing two birds with one stone. Only one bird is only unconscious you activated Last will, I'll take out of my deck Man eater bug and place it face up. Letting it attack your Gyakutenno Megami destroying her. Also, during this turn I got 500 extra life points meaning I have 2300 life points and you, you only have 2950." "Dam you Yugi, I place D. human in attack mode along, I'll attack Giant Soldier Of Stone with La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of the Lamp." "While you put my monsters in the grave yard I build points, no mater what you do I still have 1500 points. I use old blue eyes to attack La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of the Lamp." "what does that prove Yugi?" "One less monster with a high attack point of course you don't have a monster big enough to beat your own blue eyes white Dragon. Your turn Kaiba think you win with only 400 life points?" "Yea, I still got the upper hand, I still have one card to get ride of old blue eyes I use Dark hole to get ride of blues eyes white dragon and Mysterious Puppeteer." "Well, You think you know it all, I place Dark Magician face up in attack mode along with Yami giving him 200 extra attack and defense points. I attack your D. Human with Dark Magician leaving you with 0 Life points." "Yugi did it he won, that was the closet battle yet. We better get move on before Yugi sees us here." Tea said "How many are in the graveyard Kaiba?" Yugi ask getting down from his platform. "18 not counting what was used twice You?" Kaiba hands Yugi the money they wagered "14 I won with 16 cards you lost with 19 cards, Only goes to show you still don't trust in the cards more then you want to win." "You can't just trust in cards they aren't human. "Try playing blind not knowing what card your going to pick up give up on making a strategy. You might learn something Kaiba." "Will you teach Mokuba how to trust in the cards?" "Yes," "I might have learn late, but he doesn't have to follow my example." Kaiba walked off into sunlight Yugi turned around to see the gang running off towards the camp ground. Next day Kaiba Corp. Yugi walks up to the steel gates separating himself from his task. "May I help you?" A raspy voice asked kind of hushed "Yes, I'm Yugi Mutou here for Mokuba Kaiba!" Yugi said a little cowardly "Master Mokuba, will be home soon you can take him then Master Seto will pick him up at the same battle field you battled on with Master Seto." Yugi walked in a tiny circle and looked over what he could of the Kaiba Mansion. 'It is quite a modest and humble place.' Yugi thought a shadow caught his eye, it was tall so the crossed out Mokuba, Yugi turned to see Seto Kaiba standing beside him. "Kaiba," Yugi didn't know what to say so he turned red in the face and looked back on the estate. "Yugi, My brother will be delayed for a hour please come in you can have some thing to eat while you wait." Kaiba paused then pushed a brick opening the gates wide letting them both in. Yugi recognized every inch of every square inch of the estate, not letting one tiny bit gone unseen. ' I know this place, but from where and when?' Yugi questioned now recognizing the paintings in the hall way. 'What's he doing? It' like he seeing this place for the second time.' Yugi kept opening and closing his eyes in surprise and then pointing and laughing. "We are here, Please sit down." A picture caught Yugi's eye he stared at not sitting down Kaiba followed his gaze. "Aya," Yugi whispered, Kaiba put the picture face down then sat in a recliner near the fire place. Yugi followed only to still wonder about something. "So Yugi, You seem to know something about the heart of the cards why not give me a quick lesson why we wait." Kaiba's mood changed, freaky changed same old Kaiba to sweet Yugi Kaiba, And that doesn't make sense to me. "I'll be glad to help but before we start, you must do one thing." "What?" Kaiba sounded unsure "Clear your mind of winning and any negative thoughts, can you do that?" "Sure I guess, Just think of a happier time." " chuckles, First of all place your cards on the table. Kaiba does as told and Yugi copies putting his deck in the middle next to Kaiba Then we get a third party to switch them a few times so we don't know whose is whose." The maid came in with some Dr. Pepper and pizza starting to leave. "Maid wait, we would like you to switch the cards back and forth a few times so we can see whose it whose." " Yugi shook his head That consider negative even if she is a servant or a maid you should call her ether by her name or by Miss. Miss what is your name?" "I'm Miss Kyoko Miki, you sir?" "I'm Yugi Mutou, nice to meet you, will you please switch these decks around so we don't know whose deck his whose." Kaiba turned his head and so did Yugi when the maid was finished she waited for further in instructions. "you may go ma. I mean you may go Miss Miki." he looked a Yugi who smiled, then he started get nervous another freaky change in attitude. "Is there something wrong you look a bit pale?" Yugi asked looking from one deck to another. "I just don't see how this works I." "Don't finish Kaiba, You can do what you want! You have put your soul into it." "Okay, takes a deep breath what is next?" Yugi looks at the clock then down at the two decks. "We will now pick our decks you will go first and don't peak at the cards place off to your lower right as if in a real duel." Kaiba stared hard at the two decks with a quick sigh he looked at the face down picture then back at the decks. 'Come on, Happy thoughts, Aya help me I can do this with your help.' Suddenly Kaiba jumped putting is finger on one of the decks. " I pick this one!" He challenged " Yugi gave a soft laugh alright I'll take this one. Now we draw seven cards what ever you get you get." Kaiba and Yugi did a unison draw Kaiba's eyes brighten at his pick. "I knew I could do it," Kaiba said with a bright smile "I also, had faith in you, With your hands selected we duel. Put your faith in the heart of the cards, also believe in what you can do, and what the cards can do for you. Now this duel will start tomorrow, Lets see if you can withstand not making a strategy." Mokuba walked in book bag slung over his shoulder he placed it on the ground next to the couch. "Hello Mokuba," Kaiba said with the same smile, Mokuba stared hard at his brother. "Who are you and what did you do with Seto?" " Yugi laughs again Mokuba Seto is learning what my grandpa has though me and he picked his own deck out of two decks with out knowing it was his. He should be happy." Yugi turned shaking Kaiba's hand patting him on the arm. "Now Miss Miki, would you please put Kaiba's deck in a safe place putting the seven cards on top for tomorrow? No cheating Kaiba this has to be total blind heart. Mokuba we should go for your lesson." "Lesson, I forgot I got homework tuns," Mokuba followed Yugi even thought he was complaining, The entered the field The gang waited for them the sat on the ground passing food around. "Okay Mokuba, fork over you deck." "I thought this was lesson?" Mokuba handed Yugi his deck and glanced around. "It is Mokuba but the lesson starts with Tristan taking our decks and switching so we don't know whose is whose." "How will I pick my deck." They turned away from Tristan as he sat on the ground placing four decks on a tray. "You must get ride of all your bad thoughts and bring a happy feeling keep he/she/thing in your mind as if battling for it. But remember this isn't about a win this is about the heart." Yugi turned back around Mokuba a bit confused tried dearly to concentrate on anything that was happy. One thought finally came to mind. ' Seto smiling I can make him proud he will smile.' "Ready, get to your sides." Tristan warned, he walked over to Mokuba holding the four decks in front of him. 'Okay, This for Seto, He looked down at all of the decks closed his eyes pictured Seto smiling and placed his finger on a deck.' "I'll take this one, he placed it in the lower right corner not moving it." "Good pick Mokuba, I pick he also closed his eyes Yami Yugi made his pick. I pick this one." He put the cards down, Kaiba walked up sitting on a park bench watching unnoticed. "Now, we pick our seven cards." They each picked out the top seven cards. Mokuba face drops, but he puts on a smile. "I might not of gotten my deck, but I'll use what I got and make due." "I may have gotten my deck but I'm use to thinking my plan out this will also be a lesson to me. Only I won't be dueling you, you should start with some one at your pace." "Who, will I be dueling Yugi?" Mokuba asked looking around at everyone's faces "My niece Alikie, she is just like you only knows what you know she will be the perfect battle partner for you." A little girl stepped up on the plat form, her hair in many small braids covering her grass green eyes. She had on baggy blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt with a long sleeved one underneath. "This is going to be fun unkie Yugi, I like dueling for fun and lessons." Alikie said with a grin Kaiba walked over to Yugi who was kind a standing alone they all watched him walk over. "Yugi, she has a doll she doesn't talk to it does she?" Joey asked concerned for his sanity. "Don't worry, she met Rebecca she thinks she is a complete loon." "Before, we start I want you! points to Joey to hold Yami." "Huh kid? What is dat suppose to mean." "Yami holds up her doll you hold him." Joey goes up slowly and carefully grabs the doll sitting at a park bench. "Tank you, your so tweet Lets play cards." "Mokuba, she his a very confusing person, she may act dumb but she is very smart and quick learner." Yugi warned, then he signaled for the duel to start. "I place Baron Of The Fiend Sword in attack mode and Beaver Warrior in defense mode, Then I place one card face down I will end my turn here." Mokuba looked at his move than at the girl in front of him. "Oh no, this is tough one, for once I'm stumped, uh I know I believe this will work. Believe! It will work. I place The Bistro Butcher in attack mode and I place Trap monster in defense mode and I place one card face down. But, I attack your Baron Of the Fiend Sword with my The Bistro Butcher. Destroying your card you know must draw two cards from your deck. Ending my turn." "You activated My Waboku meaning you do nothing meaning we are back to where we began only with out my face down card. I use monster reborn and get my Waboku back placing it face down. I also place one other card face down. Then I equipped My Beaver Warrior with 500 defense points. Then I use Change Of Heart on your The Bistro Butcher attacking your Trap Monster bringing your points down from 8000 to 6200." "AH, you're mean! Uh, let's see. 'A Waboku is on the field so we have tiny hope with out knowing what the other face down card is.' I uh pass." "Okay, I activate Dragon capture Jar placing your monsters in defense mode. I attack your face down card with Baron Of the Fiend Sword ending my turn." "Leaving me with 4650 okay, Plan is set. I Equipped The Bistro Butcher with Stim-Pack increasing its attack by 700. I then use my Steel Scorpion equipped with Paralyzing Potion. Sense I already cannot attack it does nothing except Paralyze your Dragon Capture Jar and Waboku. Giving my enough time to use The Bistro Butcher and destroy both. Letting me attack in further turns. My magic card goes to the graveyard. I also will place along with it Stim-Pack ending my turn leaving you from 8000 to 5500." "I risk losing the Dark Magician in my next turn but I have faith I will bring the same amount of power out when I use Card Destruction." They put all their cards back in the deck shuffle then the pick seven new cards. " I will also do one last thing I put one card face down and I will then end my turn." "Tank Yami, you take forever, I will put The little Swordsman Of Aile in attack mode but I'm giving up Steel Scorpion as a tribute increasing the monsters attack points by seven hundred ending my turn." "Uh Ha, I will attack the little Swordsman of Aile with my second Baron Of The Fiend Sword. Sending him to the grave yard making your existing 4650 points go down 3100. Ending my turn with a complement you duel like Yugi very wisely." "Oh tank you Mokuba, I Place Mystic Horseman in attack mode along with Ancient Elf. I attack your Baron Of The Fiend Sword with my, The Bistro Butcher. Leaving your 5500 points all the way down to 3700 ending my turn." "You activated Last will meaning I can pick any monster with 1500 points or lower. I pick Wall Of Illusion placing it defense mode. I then active my Beaver Warrior putting him on attack mode, ending my turn." "Oh What is little scary beaver going to do to me, I use Magician Of Faith to summon Two-Pronged Attack from the grave yard. I Destroy my Mystic Horseman, Ancient Elf. And your Wall of Illusion is out of the park. Bring your already 3700 down to 2700. I end my turn." "I attack your Magician of faith with my Beaver Warrior, Sending it to the graveyard. You then lose 1200 points bringing you down to 1900. Your turn." "I simply use The Bistro Butcher to put your Beaver Warrior to rest as he goes to the grave yard. Leaving your 2700 points down to 1800. I end my turn with a complement, you're real fun to learn from and to play cards with." "Only if everyone could be this way you can see the dueling tournament change." Yugi said every agreed as the battling continued. "Thank you, I place Man-Eater bug face up in attack mode along with Dragon Zombie. I use Man-Eater Bug to destroy The Bistro Butcher. Your points decrease by 450 and are now at 1450. I end my turn. "I place Protecter of the throne in attack mode, with Ancient Elf and Cannon Soldier But, I use Ancient Elf as a tribute to Cannon Soldier. Saying goodbye to 500 life points, bringing you down from 1800 to 1300. I attack your Man-Eater Bug with Protecter of the throne making your 1300 points go to 500. I end my turn." "I will use Dain Keto The Cure Master to make my 500 points go up to 1500. I attack your Protecter of the throne with my Dragon Zombie. Bringing your 1450 points down to 384. I will end my turn." "I triad all my cards in for new ones, I place Dream Clown in Attack. I use Paralyzing Potion, paralyzing your Dragon card, long enough to switch Dream Clow into defense mode and destroying your Dragon Zombie. Bringing your happy 1500 down to 300. I believe I'm finished I end my turn." "I place one card face down, and Mystic clown in attack mode I will end my turn." "UH, I place Destroyer Golem in attack mode and switch Dream Clow back into Attack mode Destroying your Mystic Clow. Take your 300 points out of this world. I win." They step down and Alikie runs over and hugs Mokuba. "Oh, that was so fun, you're as good a Yugi, Oh I want battle again some time when we learn more. I bet you would win that time because your good a playing card Games." "Thank you Alikie, you are really fun to play your so challenging." "Okay how many did you put in your grave yard Mokuba?" Yugi asks "14," "Alikie how about you?" "13," "Alikie won with 15 cards Mokuba lost with 15, goes to show you two are on the right track at the same pace. Stick together, you will win a lot of duels like this." "Wow! That is so cool, where's my Yami?" Alikie asked looking around. "Right here sprite, ready for your open arms." Alikie grabbed her doll and hugged it tight than gave Joey a hug." "You did great Mokuba your going to be a extraordinarily distinguished duelist." Kaiba gave a big hug with a very big smile to Mokuba and mostly Yugi. "Oh we should introduce every one!" Yugi said raising his voice a bit, Alikie this my best friends Ryou Bakura, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Mokuba Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba. Welcome to the gang." Kaiba looked up at Yugi face he was smiling staring into Kaiba's blue eyes. They side step leaving everyone talking behind them. "You mean after what I did you would let me be in your gang." "You were rusty you need a tune up that's why I'm here. To make what's right stay right." Kaiba actually hugged Yugi a short hug no one saw but. It meant a lot. "Yugi, me and Mokuba invite you and Alikie over anytime just call first." "Okay, Then it's done Seto." They rejoined the group and headed home sleeping nicely into the late morning. Ding-Dong Yugi sleepily walks over to the door opening it wide to see Seto standing there. He lets Seto in, and walks over to the couch. "Hope I didn't wake you up Yugi. We got problems," "Should I call everyone to come over? I can call Joey he will call the rest." Seto nods taking a seat on the couch. Alikie walks over sitting next Seto and snuggling in to go back to sleep. "They are there way, I'll make something to eat." Yugi quickly makes pancakes and sets them on the counter he pours some soda and sets eight places at the table. "Will Mokuba join us?" Seto nods his heads yes as the door bell rings. Yugi finished setting the breakfast and opens the door to let everyone one in. "Food? I'm starving!" Joey said heading for the table, everyone sits down as Mokuba arrives and Alikie and him join the table. The munched down on everything, then settle by the TV for the news. "What's wrong Seto?" Yugi ask looking deep in Seto's eyes for answers  
  
"Pegasus, He started a another duel tournament." "What so bad about a duel tournament?" Tristan asks looking around at everyone one else. "We have to enter, This one too it has big things at risk." Seto looked up from Yugi as Grandpa walked in from shopping. "Grandpa, Pegasus is starting another duel tournament. He has something hanging above our heads we have to enter." "Of course you have to enter, Same with Alikie and Mokuba looks ready to." "When does it start Seto?" Alikie "In a month we have that much time to teach the heart of the cards." "Even if we don't learn it all good chances we will win." Mokuba sounded really sure in him self. They stayed silent for a while, Then Yugi got a determined expression. "We don't have time to waste! We all need work together, Grandpa can teach Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura a little more then they know. Seto and I will work on our selves and Alikie and Mokuba!" They all stood up. "We can do this come on gang!" Grandpa headed to the shop with four members and Seto, Mokuba, Alikie, and Yugi headed over to Kaiba's place. "Miss Miki, Seto's deck please." Kyoko walked off returning with the cards the headed to a battle field and started their duel. "Seto I had an Idea, Pegasus knows which cards are ours and will be ready for that. What if we practiced with different cards." "You mean switch decks?" "Exactly, he won't be ready for that not with out his eye gone." Seto nodded handing Yugi his cards. The traded then started off on their duel. "I place Dragon Zombie in attack mode and One card face down." Seto said scanning the rest of his hand. "I place Judge Man face up in attack mode, I also place Rude Kaiser in attack mode. I end my turn." Yugi knew very well the upside down card was dragon capture Jar. 'Why bother till the heart gives me a card to get ride of it.' "It's good to know your cards, It's better not to know the cards you have in your hand. I activate Dragon Capture Jar, I use, Stim pack, to up my Dragon Zombie by 700 attacking your Judge Man. Leaving you with 5700." "I change all my cards in my hand, I use Remove Trap, to remove Dragon Capture Jar I also use Fissure To remove the monster with the lowest points. Which happens to be the only monster on the bored. Leaving you grounded." "Yes dad, I place one card face down and put Man-Eating Treasure chest in attack mode. I then use My or your Fissure card to kill Rude Kaiser. I'm done." "I'll put Battle Ox and KojiKocy in attack mode, I'll then attack your Man- Eating Treasure chest." Yugi looks at the battle field nothing happens but Yugi's two Monsters disappear. "You put in trap hole? That is a wise move Seto." "I would say that my self, I believe I'll grab Judge Man from the Graveyard with my Monster Reborn, I believe it's your turn." "I use Sogen face up then I place Mystic Horsemen and Pale Beast face up in attack mode. Pale beast attack Man-Eating Treasure Chest. You now have 6300." "Yugi Boy, I place one card face down I then attack your Pale beast with my Judge Man. You now have 3500." "I place Mystic clown in attack mode I then use Dark Energy, and Reinforcement to up his attack by 800, I then use the Second Remove Trap to remove the trap card you have hidden. I know use Mystic clown to attack your Judge Man. Leaving you with 4000." "I place one card face down, I put Baron Of The Fiend Sword in attack mode. I attack your Mystic horsemen with my Baron Of The Fiend Sword. Leaving you with 1950." "I use Mystic clown and destroy your Baron Of The Fiend Sword." Yugi looked pleased but still he had a worry this wasn't going to cut it. "You activated last will meaning I can pick any thing under 1500 points, I pick Wall Of Illusion, I also put Beaver Warrior on the field, I destroy Wall Of Illusion along with Beaver Warrior and destroy your Mystic Clown." "I use Monster Reborn and bring back my Mystic clown, that means he is the way he was when he was sent to the Graveyard. I'll end this here." "I'll use Mystic Clown, Then exchange his soul with your Mystic clown. Then I'll use Card Destruction ending my turn." "I use Ancient Telescope, I also use Reverse Trap so I have higher life points then you. I use Sword stalker with the help of Sogen it's points goes up. I also place one card face down. I then use Ookazi giving you 800 of direct damage giving you 1150. I'll stop now. "I'll use Dian Keto The cure Master to up my points to 2150, then I'll use Mystic Elf to Destroy Sword stalker and use Dark hole to destroy the rest of the monsters." "Thanks for the boost, Sense you powered up my points and destroyed yours. Because That Reverse card works one turn not including the one you activated on. Meaning you now have 1700 and I have 2150. Let's continue, I'll trade in my cards, I'll use Dark hole, then end my turn." "AH, I place Yami down canceling your Sogen out, I also place in attack mode Summoned skull and Curse Of Dragon in attack mode. The all get upped attacks and defense. Your turn Yugi." "Sense you want to change the mood of the game I'll play to that. I place Blue eyes white Dragon in attack mode. I'll give you more chance to win then your finished Before that I put my face down card face up I use Just Desserts taking another 500 points from your life points. You think you can win with 1200?" "You are acting more like me Yugi, don't you think that just wrong? I trade in my cards I use Sword Of Dark Destruction with summoned Skull I defeats your blues eyes white dragon. Your turn!." "I place one card face down, then trade my cards. I use Mysterious Puppeteer giving my 950 points a boost to 1450. Then I use Hane-Hane to put summoned skull back in your hand, Still having a turn left I trade my cards again. I use Destroyer Golem In attack mode, I also put down de spell to get ride of your Yami, and I use Invigoration to up Destroyer Golem Attack points by 400 plus by points go up by 500 from 1450 to 1950. To end my turn I use Hane-Hane again putting curse Of dragon back in your hand you also have 300 points left.." "You think that will stop me, I put Summoned skull in attack mode I'll use him to attack your Destroyers Golem." Nothing happened and Summoned skull vanished to the graveyard. "No way, summoned skull is in the grave yard thanks to Trap hole, I know go from 1950 to 2450. I pass!" "I use Curse Of Dragon in attack mode attacking your Destroyer Golem, meaning you are left there with 450." "Which is upped when I summon Gyakutenno Megami I place her in defense mode. Equipping her with Castle Walls meaning you can't attack her. I now have 950. "I use Curse Of Dragon to attack Hane-Hane meaning I win." They step down to the sleepy children in the grass. The rest of the gang come up an hour later yawing as they see the four sleeping together. "Wake up guys!" Tea Yells the four of them jump, looking at the rest of them they rub their eyes and sat at a park bench. "Who won?" Alikie asked "Seto won, how many cards in the graveyard?" "23, I won with 24 cards you?" "22, I lost with 26 cards. starts laughing See what being tried and not having your own deck can do to you." "You didn't have your own deck?" Tea asks "Peggy sis that made the turtle meant knows who has what in their decks so they changed decks." Everyone laughed at how Alikie said her words. "I think we should brush up on our decks, I mean the last time we battled I had 16 you had 19 so you really did better then me." Seto slapped Yugi on the shoulder with a small smile. "In the last battle how much money did Kaiba give you?" Joey ask "The tournament money, I wagered it even though I couldn't afforded it I wanted to show the heart is better." "Can, we go take some naps after some food?" Joey asked rubbing his tummy. Yugi nodded heading over to his place. Grandpa was getting ready to go some where. "Where you going grandpa?" "Out to get some food we barley have any left." Joey falls to couch as his stomach growls. Grandpa Leaves, leaving everyone behind a bit depressed, hungry, and, tired. "I have an Idea, I can take some money that I have won and use it to by something a local store, or We can just go out to eat instead of bringing it back. Which do you pick?" Yugi looked around everyone thought hard. "I want out to eat!" Joey said with seven head count agreement, Yugi got his money and they walked down to an American café' called Blues dreams Café. On the outside it was a computer with a web site on the front as the screen. The doors where a computer mouse. The inside was the inside of a computer. The steps to the doors is a keyboard. On one side of the steps was a crystal class with pop in it on the other side was a plate of food. After lunch they all grabbed a place to sleep a Seto's Mansion for a while. Yugi walked into Seto's room looking around, Seto wasn't in the room so he explored. A shadow crept up on him, but Yugi didn't notice to busy looking around. "Can I help you?" you Seto ask with a deep angered voice, Yugi flung him self around staring at Seto. "I was looking for you, I was just looking." Yugi squeaked "Oh, what do you want?" Seto walked in taking his shirt off and throwing it in a pile of other clothes. He walked into the closet grabbing another shirt, But didn't put it on instead he handed it to Yugi. "What is it?" Yugi ask looking at the shirt "A friend of the company gave that shirt to me, when I found out about the duel." Yugi examined the shirt, on the pocket was the Millennium eye it look like Pegasus's shirt. "Is this the reason why we have to be at the tournament?" Seto shook his head yes, He then laid back on his bed in deep thought. "For days now I have been wondering what it meant, I finally put it together. They way the shirt was made, The eye on the front I was Pegasus's trying to take my company again." Yugi looked up as Mokuba and Alikie walked in. "What's up squirt?" Yugi asked, He put the shirt down and picked up Alikie. "I can't sleep, the Mansions to big, with scary monsters." "I only came because she wouldn't let me sleep." Yugi smiled a bit then looked out the window. "Expecting visitors?" Seto looked out the window to and out popped Pegasus. "I was hopping not, Will you help with him?" Yugi looked a bit stunned but agreed. "I'll take them back to their rooms then I'll meet you." "In the study." They both went there separate ways "Yugi, why is Peggy sis here?" Alikie asked "Because, He needs to talk with Seto. Now you can leave the light on, there is no way I'm letting monster come and take you way." Alikie turned to her side and Yugi Left the room. He felt like he knows the place and what turned out he did he walked in sitting beside Seto. "Aw Yugi boy, so glad you can make but this not your affair." "But it is Pegasus, He is now my right hand man, I believe you have many of them who fail you." Seto looked at Yugi who his have widened at the words "He is now my right hand man." He then closed his eyes and opened them to look at Pegasus. "You will pay for stealing my eye Yugi!" Pegasus slammed his hand down on the chair. Yugi didn't flinch, he looked so tough at the moment he was not scared at all of this guy. "You first say this not my Affair, you then wine about me taking your Millennium eye! Why would I need your dam eye?" "To win of course, You need to win who else would need it?" "I won with your dam eye fare and square, you didn't put it up so I didn't steal it. I take what I need and that was three souls. Any would taking it would have been Bakura." "Why Bakura?" "Bakura was evil I'm highly think he is evil now, You can't just throw away the source of evil and come out good, you have get ride of it all together body and all." Seto looked kind of proud like he made Yugi the way he is. "Remember, when you first go your eye that guy who gave it to you. He found me and found I'm the one who took it." Pegasus eyes widen in fear his mouth opened in shock. "How did you know that?" "Your diary, we found it later after the match, Because everyone one but me a Joey remember being there. So we went up there, found that girl read your diary. Now, we now why you want my puzzle." "I think this meeting is over!" Pegasus walked out of the mansion Seto hardly said one word. But, He didn't mind he still had no shirt on and he was pondering a bit about Yugi. They walked back to Seto room, Sitting on the bed Seto laid back looking at the gray ceiling, Yugi looked at the floor. "I think I went over board back there." Yugi confessed looking at the shirt in his hands. "You did fine," Yugi stood up and Seto followed with his eyes as Yugi walked to the door. "I think I'm going to see if Bakura really does have that Millennium eye." He walked out and down the hall, he stopped then quietly opened the door. He looked at the floor, all of Bakura's clothes. He searched till he found to Items in his coat pocket. "Millennium eye and the Millennium ring." "What are you doing Yugi?" Bakura asked sitting up in his bed, Yugi didn't answer he knocked Bakura unconscious. Then he left the room, He traveled down the hall to his own room. But, Instead of going in side he kept walking to an unmarked steal door. He pulled it open, then kept walking after closing it again. He entered a room, He put the Millennium eye in a very small leather pouch, with a Millennium eye on the front he put in his pocket. (You know the ones for marbles). Then put the Millennium ring in a pouch made perfectly for it. Then he hid it in his jacket. He walked out, before he went out the door again he opened a closet. Every kind of memory Seto could possibly have was in the closet. He looked in one of the books, pictures filled the pages Yugi stopped at one picture. It was Yugi as a little boy with his sister Aya and Seto, They where smiling having fun and the rest of the pictures where all of them. Yugi wasted five hours going threw every bit of memory he didn't remember till know. He awoke to the sound of his name, being yelled at the top of his friends lungs. "Yugi, where are you?" Tea yelled "Yea Yugi, come out of hiding!" Joey yelled they sounded far away. 'good I get out of here before they see me.' Yugi quickly walked out of the steal door unnoticed, when he heard foot steps coming to the room. He made it seam he was just taking a walk. "Yugi, we been calling your name for a hour. Where have you been?" Tristan asked running up the him "Oh, I took a walk I just thought fresh air in Seto's garden would help me think." "Oh well, someone knocked out Bakura, Seto is trying to wake him and we where trying to find you." Yugi didn't answer he ran threw the hall to Bakura's room he gave quick evil smile the returned to his normal state. "How is he doing?" Seto looked up as well as Alikie and Mokuba. "fine, someone got him good, I just don't understand who? No one could have gotten in. It had to be someone on the inside. "Why would we want to knock out Bakura?" Tea asked leaning over Bakura's sleeping body. Seto didn't answer he just looked a Yugi, or seamed to be passed Yugi at the wall. "Answer me Asshole!" Seto snapped from his trance. "I said someone on the inside, that doesn't mean you guys. Me and Yugi were talking to Pegasus today, it could have been him." Everyone looking confused, they walked out of the room leaving Yugi, Seto and Bakura. "I need to talk to you Seto," Yugi walked out and down the hall Seto following quickly everyone looked up as they disappeared around the corner. They came to a steal door, Yugi opened it with a little tug. "You're not aloud in here Yugi!" Said standing in front of the door. Yugi pushed Seto out of the way walking into the passage way. He opened the closet taking out one of the books he handed it to Seto open to the first picture of them together. "How come I don't remember I have been here before? Why don't I know what is happening in these pictures?" "I don't know, why did you come in here? When did you?" "Five hours ago, after stealing Bakura's Millennium ring and Pegasus's Millennium eye, I knocked out Bakura when he caught me. I was going to my room, but then I wanted to find the truth. Why I know where to go in your mansion. I walked into this passage way a grabbed to bags for the Millenniums and found the closet. Why are you trying to hide stuff from me Seto? Why don't you want me to know I was here when we where younger? I know you know Aya, but what made you want to forget us?" "I'll tell you later tonight, Why did you steal the Millenniums from Bakura?" "I have my own will in store." Yugi walked into the living room, everyone even Bakura looked angry. "Why did you knock Bakura out Yugi?" "I can't tell you that, it's Bakura little secret!" Yugi looked thrilled, He walked off into another room. "I think you should leave, Me and Yugi need 9 year reunion." Yugi sat wondering the halls, looking at everyone single picece of art, border, door label. As if trying remember, He stopped and turned Seto was walking down the corridor. Yugi kept walking then entered a room, what was supposed to be Yugi's bedroom till Seto change it. Yugi looked around and stopped at the closet he opened it up. It was filled with old stuff, that had cobwebs and dust all over it. "Where's Alikie?" Yugi ask taking out a suitcase from the bottom of the closet. He opened it up, dust filled the air coughing he looked at everything. "With your grandpa, My maids took them over there after they called him to see if he was there." Seto sat on the bed looking a bit depressed, he looked over to Yugi and couldn't help but smile. :) Seto's flashback :( Yugi sat on the floor unpacking he was only nine years old and was excited to make a new friend. Even though to Seto Kaiba he looked like he was 2 or 3. A blonde beauty walked into the room, along with Seto. Her in two buns on top of two long French braids, she sat down beside her baby brother to help him unpack. For him it did things a bit slow, After that they went out to play in the yard. Yugi sat and watched the clouds, as the girl and Seto played tag. "Yugi, come and play with us!" Seto called out to him he looked over as the two stopped hoping he would join there game. "I'm to small, to play a big kids game." He said jumping from the chair, he walked back into the house and played with Seto's trains. "Aya and Seto time for school!" A voice called out. Yugi watched as Aya and Seto got ready for school. Yugi was to small for school so he stayed home and got home schooled. :) End Seto's Flashback :( Yugi sat up and stood in front of Seto, He looked tired and angry at the same time. Made Seto a laugh at the sight of him standing there. "Maybe you should shut up Seto!" Seto looked hurt, but bypassed the feeling. He got off the bed and laughed the room, Yugi sat on the falling into a deep sleep. 


End file.
